1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of recognizing a user who utters a voice in the presence of surrounding noise and reverberation, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been an influx of electronic apparatuses equipped with a voice recognition function into the consumer market. A user may enter a voice recognition mode of an electronic apparatus by performing a user input. In many cases, an additional control apparatus, such as a remote controller, of an electronic apparatus is equipped with a user interface for entering the voice recognition mode of the electronic apparatus.
The voice recognition feature may provide not only a function of controlling an electronic apparatus, but also a function of recognizing a user who utters the voice and providing a menu that each user sets, a program that each user likes, etc. Specifically, an electronic apparatus may recognize a user who utters a voice using a voice print, which is a graph acquired as a result of a time sequential decomposition of a frequency distribution of a voice.
A place where an electronic apparatus is used is different based on the user. A reverberation of an uttered user voice may be different according to the surroundings of the place where the electronic apparatus is being used. Also, the background noise accompanying the uttered user voice may differ based on the time and or place.
To recognize a user who utters a voice, a voice print needs to be detected by analyzing the user's voice. Accordingly, an accurate analysis result of the user's voice is needed. However, as described above, a user recognition result may be different or impossible according to the surroundings of a place where an electronic apparatus is used or the background noise accompanying an utterance.
Accordingly, a technology capable of easily and accurately recognizing a user who uses a voice recognition function, even if a noise or an unnecessary or unintended sound which is generated by the noise or the reverberation exists in a place where an electronic apparatus is used, is required.